1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to automotive tools. More particularly it relates to tools used to remove radiator caps.
2. Prior Art
In general many different radiator cap removal devices have been proposed. They range from relatively simple to quite complex. One example of a simple structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,025. This device shows a single piece tool with a hollow handle that can be gripped by hand and a flanged hollow face. The flange is formed with a recess in the flange, the recess being shaped with openings and indentations so as to grip a radiator cap. The device allows a cap to be removed and the flange covering the cap will provide a measure of protection.
A second device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,327 which has a U-shaped bail attached to a base with screws that can be used to attach the device to a radiator cap for removal. The U-shaped bail provides a good griping device that can provide a substantial amount of torque to the radiator cap for removal.
Yet a third structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,493. This device has elongated tongs with a shaped cap enclosing, gripping jaws on one end. This device allows a cap to be gripped and turned from a distance of up to several feet.
The prior art devices provide a variety of different means to grip and remove a radiator cap having various degrees of adjustment and substantial robustness. What is desired is a strong robust tool, which can be adjusted to closely fit a wide range and style of radiator caps. The tool can be formed so it can be engaged by a common socket wrench to provide good twisting action to the radiator cap and thereby remove the cap.
Briefly the present invention is an improved robust radiator cap tool. It comprises a base member having a socket drive member disposed on one side, the socket drive member being adapted to receive the drive portion of a socket handle to allow a twisting motion to be applied to the socket drive member. A pair of adjustable detents are disposed on the side of the base member opposite the socket drive, the detents extending orthogonally to the base member to form a gap on the side of the base member opposite the ratchet drive member. The detents are mounted on the base member so as to be adjustable to vary the gap so it can snuggly grip a variety of different diameter radiator caps.